


A Magically Delicious Moment

by BrenanaBread



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, M/M, YO HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAUREN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrenanaBread/pseuds/BrenanaBread
Summary: Nino and Adrien cross something off Adrien's bucket list.





	A Magically Delicious Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loonyloopyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopyluna/gifts).



> So this is for an amazing and wonderful human being on her birthday, you can tell her how awesome she is [here](http://chatchevalier.tumblr.com/ask)

Nino slammed open the door to Adrien’s bedroom. As it clanged against the wall, Adrien casually lifted his eyes from his book, used to his boyfriend’s dramatics.

“Alright, bro. I got the goods. No going back now,” Nino said, striding into the room and dropping onto the white couch, bouncing Adrien into a sitting position.

Adrien stared at the bright red box in Nino’s hands, an unabashed grin growing on his face.

“Lay it on me.”

Nino leaned in and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek, holding out the bowl and two spoons he carried in his other hand. “Got any milk?”

Ever prepared, Adrien hopped off the couch and crossed the room. He opened his mini fridge, rummaging to find a small container of milk and displaying it proudly. 

“Ready when you are,” he said with a wink as he plopped back into his seat next to Nino.

Nino placed the bowl between his knees, steadying it with one hand while he poured the _Lucky Charms_ cereal with the other.

Adrien’s hand shot out and grabbed Nino’s elbow. “Wait!”

Nino jumped, startled by the outburst and a few pieces tapped against the outside of the bowl, bouncing onto the floor.

“I can’t let you get your hopes up!” Adrien continued, frantic. “It could be terrible, Nino!”

Nino stared forlornly at the rainbow marshmallow caught on the tongue of his shoe.

“What if it’s absolutely disgusting and you went through all that trouble so that I could try some--”

“‘All that trouble’?” Nino asked, kicking out his foot to dislodge the treat and dropping the cereal box to the floor. “I literally just asked my cousin to bring some with him when he next came to visit.” He bent at the waist to pick the fallen cereal pieces from the ground. “They have a crapton of this stuff in Canada, it wasn’t like he went out of his way.”

Adrien’s cool hands covered Nino’s, stilling them and causing the bits of cereal he had collected to drop back down to the floor. Nino looked up from the ground, only now noticing Adrien had left the seat beside him and was instead crouched on the floor in front of his feet.

“You just...always do all this super thoughtful stuff for me and I don’t...I don’t want it to be disappointing, y’know?”

Nino brought their joined hands to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

“Before I continue, I need you to understand that I love and respect you so much, you are one of the most intelligent people I’ve ever met. But, dude, that was one of the dumbest things you’ve ever said in your entire life.” He briefly squeezed his boyfriend’s fingers, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows earnestly. “And that includes the time you said Chat Noir’s butt was ‘only alright’.”

Adrien let out a breathy laugh, dipping his head down bashfully.

Nino untangled a hand and placed it on Adrien’s neck, fingers toying with the tiny hairs that tickled his collar.

“First and foremost, you could never disappoint me. But you’re also forgetting that I _want_ to do this with you, bro! I know it was an item off of _your_ bucket list, but just doing stuff with you, trying new things with you, is fun for me.”

Shining green eyes poked out through blond fringe. 

“Even when it’s running through the pouring rain so that you can know what it’s like to slip around in the mud.” 

Nino dropped Adrien’s hands completely in favor of sliding it along his jaw, thumb tracing his cheek.  
“And I couldn’t see a fucking thing since my glasses were all wet, and we both got hell from my moms afterwards when we went to go do laundry, and then we were sick for like five days.”

Adrien laughed again, letting his weight rest against Nino’s legs, placing his hands atop his boyfriend’s knees.

“Even when it’s dragging you to a club so you can experience my favorite DJ in person and then getting kicked out of the club for being underage.”

Nino leaned his head down, tilting Adrien’s face up so he could stare into his eyes without anything in the way.

“Even when it’s trying American cereals knowing that they’re probably trash.” Adrien exhaled, breath ghosting across Nino’s parted lips. “I want to do it all with you.”

He leaned down a centimeter more and felt the signature rush of tingles and heat flow through his body as Adrien’s lips pressed against his own.

They broke apart with wide smiles stretched across their faces. Adrien straightened from his crouched position on the ground, lifting a hand to Nino’s shoulder and squeezing it gently.

“Alrighty, let’s do this.”

Nino lifted the box from the ground and topped off the bowl, reaching around to Adrien’s side for the carton of milk.

He poured just enough for the cereal-marshmallow mixture to rise, and offered a spoon out to his best friend.

Adrien took it with a thank you and leaned his head close to the bowl in Nino’s lap, waiting a few moments with his head tilted to the side and eyes closed.

“When does it start talking?” Adrien asked while turning to face Nino, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Nino dropped the spoon he was holding and it clanged loudly in the bowl. “Did you just ask me when our cereal is supposed to start talking?”

“Well I don’t mean actually _talking_ obviously, I just mean like when does it start making noise?”

“What the hell kind of cereal have you been eating?” Nino asked incredulously.

Adrien tapped his spoon against his cheek. “Isn’t it supposed to crackle?”

“What?”

“You know, like,” he punctuated each word with a swoop of his spoon in the air, conducting an invisible orchestra “‘Snap, crackle, pop’?” 

Nino stared slack-jawed at his boyfriend. “...do you think we’re about to eat _Rice Krispies_ right now?”

“I can tell by your tone that I should say no…”

Nino placed a hand on his boyfriend’s thigh and stared into his eyes intensely. “ _Lucky Charms_ and _Rice Krispies_ are not the same cereal. It’s suddenly really important to me that you understand that.”

“They look exactly the same!” Adrien huffed.

“Dude, _Lucky Charms_ has _marshmallows_ in it!”

“Wait, those are actual marshmallows in there?” Adrien asked, curiosity overtaking him as he poked at a shooting star floating in the bowl with his spoon. “In a breakfast food? Why would you eat marshmallows for breakfast?”

“Marshmallows know no time restriction.”

Adrien shook his head but dipped into the bowl, catching a spoonful of cereal and marshmallows and delicately bringing it to his lips.

Nino observed Adrien while he chewed, head tilted thoughtfully as he tried the new food.

“Well?” Nino asked.

“I don’t understand why but...the marshmallows are crunchy? Like there’s a definite crunch there that isn’t cereal.”

Nino took a bite himself, noting the weird crunchy yet somehow spongy marshmallow texture and nearly spitting it out.

“Fuck, why is it like that? How is it both soggy and brittle? It’s like a wet cracker.”

Adrien ducked his head and lifted a shoulder to his cheek. “Is it bad that I kind of like it?”

“You like the cereal?”

Adrien took another spoonful before answering, making a face of mild disgust as he swallowed. “I like the marshmallows but I do _not_ like the cereal part.”

Nino groaned. “It’s so sweet I’m not sure I like any of it.”

“You gotta try it separately. Here,” Adrien maneuvered his spoon so it captured only cereal bits and avoided the marshmallows. He held it out to his boyfriend who eyed it warily before accepting.

“Hmm...okay yeah that’s definitely better.”

“Then this is the perfect cereal for us!” Adrien all but yelled, diving back into the shared bowl with vigor. “You like the cereal part, I like the marshmallow part, it’s the perfect union of our tastes.”

Nino smiled and lifted himself off the couch to lean forward and press a kiss onto his boyfriend’s forehead. “Shit, you’re cute when you get excited about breakfast foods.”

Adrien blushed profusely and couldn’t stop his lips from quirking up at the compliment.

They ate in contented silence, chasing each other’s spoon around the bowl, and leaning forward for sweet, _Lucky Charms_ coated kisses.

When they were finished, Nino packed up the bowl and cereal box to leave, asking “so, it was a success? We can mark _Lucky Charms_ down on the list of things we like?”

“The list of things we like doing _together_ ” Adrien amended, circling his arms around Nino’s waist from behind and planting a kiss on his cheek. “The cereal is great, but you’re the one who’s truly _magically delicious_.”


End file.
